The Life of Andromeda Black
by HannahNoel1217
Summary: This is a different twist on what I usually write.  The Black Sisters: Bella, Dromeda and Cissy.  Pureblooded and believe in Blood Purity...all but one - Dromeda Black.  Read her struggles to be independent from her family and marry who she wants.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Bonjour! This is a story I probably will not update as frequently if no one likes it. I was just writing it for fun one day and my friend Graceelizabeth said that I should post it on here. I agreed.**

**If this sucks, let me know and I shall fix it! It's 12:30 AM where I live as I am posting this so I could be messing up a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related…which is all of this…darn.**

January 1960

"Bella! Dromeda! Wait for me!" Cissy yelled to us as we were running to our favourite tree to have a snowball fight around.

"Fat chance, Cissy, you are too little to play with us." Bella told our younger sister.

"Bella, she is going to be five years old in a few months. She can at least watch us play." I said. It was true. Cissy was going to be five in June, just 5 months away.

"Dromeda, she is four. You are seven and I am eight, well, almost nine. Mother said she was too young to be playing with us, and besides, Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion and little Sirius are coming over soon and Father and Mother will want us home by then. Cissy would never be able to keep up." Aunt Walburga had Sirius last month, and Mother always wants us home when they come over for dinner. They bring their house elf, Kreacher with them to watch over Sirius, but she makes us be in the house to behave like the little perfect pureblood daughters that we should be.

"Fine. But if she gets hurt it's going to be your fault!" My eight year old sister said, or almost nine as she liked to say. Whenever it was two months away from her birthday she had to add 'almost' to her age. I still had many months till I turned eight.

Mother made us wear our long dresses today since it was cold outside, and because we always had to look respectable as members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I love dressing up, but I hate being outside on a day like today in a dress like this. It's getting soaked from the snow.

We took different corners of the tree in a triangle shape and walked outward. Then the snowball fight began. Suddenly, a snowball was flying on its own.

"Cissy, no Accidental Magic!" I told her. She smiled and stopped the magic. The snowball landed on Bella's head.

"Girls! Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion and Sirius are here! Come inside and freshen up!" Mother said. We followed her orders and came inside, as we were all fighting about who won the fight.

**Probably sucks, but I was having fun thinking of ideas for this. The later chapters are MUCH longer, don't worry. I have the next one or two already written up, it's just making them a tad longer and editing them. This is just the Prologue!**

**Rate and Comment!**

**~Hannah Elizabeth :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Dromeda Goes to Hogwarts

**Hey everyone, its Hannahnoel! I finally had time to put this up myself (though I don't know if anyone is really reading any of my stories since no one is reviewing any of my new chapters to either GLPS or TMP.**

**Enjoy reading this chapter of TLOAB! I wasn't planning on posting this chapter as chapter two, but I couldn't think of anything else to put before it.**

**Rate and Review please! As a birthday present to me? (My birthday is 17 Dec btw. Will finally be 18!)**

September 1, 1964

"Got all of your bags, Dromeda?" Mother asked, "And your owl?"

"Yes, Mother. I'll be fine, don't worry. Bella will be there to help me along the way too." I responded. Mother was actually being supportive about me going to Hogwarts. She was probably just happy to get me out of the house.

"Bellatrix, watch over your sister and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. We don't need any news home from Professor Slughorn about your misbehavior like last year." Father said.

"Father, I hexed a Mudblood. I'm pretty sure that you were proud and sent me an owl about it." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"True, but us Blacks have to keep up our reputation. Don't let it happen around Professors next time, Bella." Father smiled and hugged both of us.

I looked down near Mother to see little Cissy standing there. She was acting very calm about us leaving for only being nine years old. "Write to me, Cissy?" I asked. I tried to be nice, though Cissy always preferred Bella over me. She nodded and I smiled.

"Dromeda, remember, Slytherin!" Mother yelled to me as I was entering the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes, Mother." I yelled to her as I entered the train. This was going to be a hectic year at Hogwarts. I wanted to be in Slytherin, for my parent's sake, but I knew that I was different. The different Black. I wasn't anything like my parents, or Bella or Cissy. Mother and Father pretty much knew that, but pretended not to notice.

I walked into the train and saw many compartments. They were all pretty much full at this point since Mother and Father were talking to us for so long. "Find a compartment, Dromeda. I'm going to sit with my friends." Bella said to me as she walked away. Very kind sister I have there.

It took me a long time, but I found a compartment with three others already sitting in it. I figured it would be worth the shot if I asked to sit with them.

"Is there enough room in here for one more?" I asked.

"Sure!" One boy replied. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I sat next to the boy, since there were already two others sitting across from him.

"I'm Andromeda Black, Dromeda or Andy for short." I introduced myself.

"I am Ted Tonks." The boy sitting next to me said.

"Eleanor Donovan, but call me Ellie, I hate Eleanor." The blonde girl sitting across from me said.

"Melena Hathorne." The black haired girl near the window said. She seemed quiet and reserved.

"Well…are we going to all be first years or just me?" I asked Ted, Ellie and Melena.

"We all are. We discussed this before you came into the compartment." Ellie said. "What house does everyone hope to be in? For me, I hope to be in Gryffindor. My dad was in Gryffindor. Mum is a Muggle."

"What houses are there?" Ted asked.

"Muggleborn?" I asked. He nodded, "Then first off, ignore my sister at all costs. She and the rest of my family hate Muggleborns and anything about Muggles and love blood-purity. Second off, there are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has a different trait associated with them. Gryffindor is bravery, Hufflepuff is loyalty, Ravenclaw is intellengence and Slytherin is ambition."

"Wow, you definitely know a lot about Hogwarts, Andromeda." Ellie said. "Are you pureblood?"

"Yes. My family is all for pureblood children who will marry and have more pureblooded children." I said.

"You said your name was Andromeda Black? Isn't your sister Bellatrix Black? The third year in Slytherin?" Melena asked.

"Yeah. How do you know about my sister?" I asked Melena.

"My brother is a fourth year in Ravenclaw, and he heard about her last year when she hexed Kenneth Barry, a Muggleborn first year at the time." Melena said, now staring me down.

Melena, Ted and Ellie were now looking at me. I hate Bella; she's making me lose friends without her even being here. "I'm nothing like my sister, don't worry. Bella is cruel and annoying, but I'm not like that at all, trust me."

"Anyway, I think Hufflepuff sounds like a good house to be in." Ted said, breaking up the silence after my last remark.

"Not many people actually want to be in Hufflepuff from what I've heard. My brother said almost everyone in his year dreaded to be put into Hufflepuff because to them it felt like the left over house. I agree with him though. I personally want to be in Ravenclaw." Melena said.

"I'm probably going to be in Slytherin, knowing my family's history with that house. I don't want to be in Slytherin, but I'm probably going to be so I should just deal with it."

"I'm the oldest so I don't have siblings in houses already. I have two younger brothers and a younger sister though, Jack is 10, Ben is 8 and Liliana is 7." Ellie said. Sadly, Cissy and any of her siblings wouldn't be going to Hogwarts together, though none of them would probably be friends.

"Garrett is 14. My father was in Ravenclaw as well, and my mum was in Gryffindor, so I could possibly go either way. I'd prefer Ravenclaw though." Said Melena. I guess she is sort of nice.

"I'm an only child. My dad is a writer and my mum is housewife." Ted said. We continued to talk and talk until we realized it was getting dark and we decided we should probably change into our robes. Ted went to find the bathroom as Ellie, Melena and I changed into our black Hogwarts robes with the unsorted black tie. The train halted to a stop right when Ted returned with this robes on.

We exited the train and were greeted by a half giant man that Bella told me about. His name is Hagrid and he led us to the boats that took us to Hogwarts.

"Four to a boat please. Don't want them to tip over, do we?" Hagrid told us. Ted, Melena, Ellie and I sat in one boat together and they glided across the lake to the Castle.


End file.
